Non-volatile memory systems are a type of memory that retains stored information without requiring an external power source. Non-volatile memory is widely used in various electronic devices and in stand-alone memory devices. For example, non-volatile memory can be found in laptops, digital audio player, digital cameras, smart phones, video games, scientific instruments, industrial robots, medical electronics, solid state drives, USB drives, memory cards, and the like. Non-volatile memory can be electronically written (e.g., programmed/reprogrammed), erased, and read.
Typically, various portions of memory partitions of the memory system may have different read and/or write protection characteristics set, which allow various entities (e.g., a host, such as a System on a Chip (SoC), a controller, a remote server, or other suitable entity) to read from and write to the memory partitions. For example, a first portion of a memory partition may have an open access read, which may allow any entity to read from the first portion of the memory partition, and a closed access write, which may prevent any entity from writing to the first portion of the memory partition. In addition, portions of the memory partitions may include a replay protected memory block partition, which may have an authenticated access write, which may only allow authorized entities to write to the replay protected memory block partition.